waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King
Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King, is an interactive digital storybook that was released in November 18, 1994 for PC in CD-Rom format. The software was developed by Disney Interactive Studios, is compatible with Windows and Macintosh systems. The book tells the story of the movie The Lion King, which was released that same year, and is completely handled with the PC mouse. Each page of the book includes texts for reading, voice narration, illustrations, animated sequences and parts of the image that interact with the player's clicks. Along the reading also appear simple mini games protagonized by the personages of the film. The title is aimed at the children's audience so it presents a very simple and friendly design, with the options icons represented by characters and a very low difficulty in the games. The book also allows changing the language to English or other languages at all times. An outstanding detail is that they keep the original voices of the actors of the film, (of the English or other languages) with which the public is familiar. Voice Cast * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * James Avery as Scar * Niketa Calame as young Nala * Cam Clarke as adult Simba * Jim Cummings as Ed * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Jamie Hanes as the narrator * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Moira Kelly as adult Nala * Nathan Lane as Timon * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Ryan O'Donohue as young Simba * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Book Contents Main menu This menu is presented by Timon, who helps explain the options: * To play: Lets you start the book in interactive mode. * Read: Lets you start the book in read mode. * Cover image: Drive to the game tutorial. * Select a page: Allows you to choose the start page. * Exit: End the program. Page menu On each page appear icons of characters that activate different options: * Zazu: Repeat reading the page. * Rafiki: It illuminates certain words in the text, clicking on them will give you an explanation of their meaning. * Simba and Nala: Enter the special game on the page. * Timon: Return to the main menu. Games There are three very simple video games that are only managed with the mouse: * The Pouncing Game: The player helps the cub Simba to surprise Zazu. By clicking on Simba you can use the mouse to make him walk to where Zazu is, but when Zazu is about to turn around, you have to click quickly to hide. * The Star Game: Click on the blinking stars to draw a constellation, when you achieve it will form the image of a character. * The Grub Game: Timon is looking for bugs to prepare a sandwich. The player must click on the bugs that appear to capture them. International releases For informations about international dubs, Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King/International.Category:The Lion King PC games